Cold Eyes
by sm16157
Summary: Axelia is Grimmjow's new fraccion. Desperate to prove her strength, she challenges him to a training battle. What will the outcome of this battle be? Please read and review!


I got a sense of how it was going to be as soon as I walked in. The dark concrete walls, the brisk air, the dim lighting, they all hit me like sneak attacks.

"This is where you'll be sleeping," my master said roughly, shoving me deeper into the room.

I stumbled forward, looking back at him helplessly. His icy blue eyes did not melt for me.

"Yes, Master Grimmjow…" I replied, my voice quiet, my head bowing respectfully.

"Good. I have a meeting to go to. I'll be back in an hour. By then, you should be ready to train."

He took one last look at me, snickered and shoved his large hands in his pockets, turning and leaving me all alone.

…

_He dragged me out of the sand; I was gasping for air. The grains stuck to me, glued to my skin by the dried blood. I looked like a fossil, dead and gone but preserved if anything else. Hungry eyes looked at me, scanning me over as a salivated tongue slid out and licked dry lips._

_ "Have mercy," I groaned. "Please."_

_ "What's your name?"_

_ "Axelia…"_

_ "That's a good name for an evening meal."_

_ "Shawlong, let her go."_

_ "Grimmjow! This is a good catch! Why would I let her go?"_

_ "Look at her. She's all beat up. She's had enough. She won't be that good, anyways. Let's go."_

_ Reluctantly, Shawlong let go of me, and I fell to the ground, a puff of sand blurring my vision as I landed with a thud. The dust cleared eventually, and I only saw their silhouettes walking away in the moonlight._

…

"Axelia! Let's go!"

"Y-yes sir!"

My master pushed me out of my room, an impatient expression plastered onto his face. I shook with fear and anxiety as we reached the training grounds, my hand trembling as I drew my sword, my nervous face reflected on the polished blade.

Grimmjow spat on the ground. "Come on, coward, we don't have all day."

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!"

"And can you stop with the 'sirs'? It's goddamn annoying!"

Sweat already dripped into my eyes, stinging them. Without hesitation, Grimmjow swung his sword fiercely, knocking mine out of my hands with one blow.

"Aw come _on_! You are so weak! Why the hell did Aizen give me _you, _of all people, as a fraccion?! You're fucking worthless!" He sheathed his sword. "I'm done with this. Go do whatever you want. I really don't care."

He shoved his hands in his pocket, spat, let a string of curses and left, leaving my eyes blurry with tears. Mustering up my courage, I ran after him, remembering why Aizen recruited me in the first place.

"I'm not worthless! Goddamit, I am _not_ worthless!" I slashed at him, catching him by surprised.

Grimmjow, unscathed, of course, turned, taken aback. "Well well, looks like Wimpy here decided to prove me wrong. Just what I was waiting for. Show me what you've really got, Axelia."

I smiled for the first time and swung my sword with all my might. He blocked it easily, just as I had expected. We sparred for a while, and the intensity of the battle grew with every strike and every block. Soon enough, I had him cackling with sadistic joy and he had me grinning with pure determination. Panting, I swung weakly before I fell to the ground, exhausted. Even still, I gripped my sword, trying to get up.

"Wow," Grimmjow said, wiping sweat from his brow, taking the sword from my hand easily. "That was quite the battle. I'm impressed. Now I know why Aizen recruited you."

"Oh yeah…?"

"Yeah. You just don't know when to call it quits. Look at you; you're a tired mess. Go get some rest, or else you won't have enough juice in you to fight the real enemies."

I nodded and reached for my sword, but he pulled it back, holding it high up, out of my reach.

"No, no," he said playfully. "You'll have to make me give it back." Instead of the usual iciness in his eyes, there was a hint of… happiness.

I jumped, but to no avail. I was still too short. Frustrated, I decided to be creative. I swiftly kissed him, and his eyes widened in surprise. He loosened his grip on my sword, and it clattered to the ground next to my feet. I pulled away, smirking triumphantly. I picked it up and sheathed it.

"Wh-what the hell was that?!"

"You told me to make you give it back, so I did. See you, Grimmjow."

I left, laughing to myself.

…

Just as I was crawling under the warm blankets of my bed, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly gathered myself and put on a robe, cracking the door open to see who it was. I was surprised to see Grimmjow waiting there.

"Yes, Master?"

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Um, of course. Come on in."

I opened the door wider so he could step inside. He thanked me and walked in.

"Have a seat," I said, playing with my hands, wondering what he could possibly want.

"Thanks." He sat on the edge of my bed. "We have a mission tomorrow."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's not official, so don't tell Aizen, but we're going to the World of the Living to annihilate any possible threats."

"Oh. Alright. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes and no… I just… I was thinking about you after training."

"Yeah? What's that supposed to mean?"

Grimmjow looked down, as if ashamed or embarrassed. "I just… I'm just a little worried about you."

I laughed. "What? Why?"

"I know you're ready for battle but.. I don't know, alright?" He furrowed his brow, confused and frustrated. "I just don't want you to get hurt!"

I was taken aback. "I won't get hurt but… Why are you so concerned about that?"

"I said I don't know!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" He balled up his fists. "Today, when you kissed me.. That was all I could think about. And then I thought about how pretty you are and then about how brave you are and how strong you are and how it would be one hell of a shame if you died and about how I wouldn't be that great of an Espada anymore if you died and…"

"Hey, hey…" I lowered myself down next to him and put my hand on his closed up fists. "I won't die, alright? I'll be here. I would be a fucking awful fraccion if I died on my Espada, so I'll stay alive. I doubt you remember this… but there was this time a long, long, _long_ time ago… I was buried in the sand, covered in blood, mutilated. Shawlong had picked me up and almost ate me when you saved my life by telling him to stop… After that day, I vowed to myself that I wouldn't die 'til I met you and repaid my debt to you. I have yet to repay my debt, so I will not die until I have."

Grimmjow gave me a wide eyed stare. Then, catching me by surprise, he gently grabbed my shoulders, holding me as if I were fragile, and laid a soft, loving kiss on my lips. "Thanks," he said quietly.

I smiled and looked into his eyes. Those icy, cold, glacier eyes…. They had finally melted for me.


End file.
